Welcome to Happy Tree Town!
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Happy Tree Town is said to be the happiest place around, according to those who 'know' about it. However, Flaky Porcupine is about to discover the town holds a very dark secret and if she is to ever leave there, she must make sure she survives-no matter what. But that's easier said then done, when the local war veteran becomes interested in her. AU, Flippy/Flaky Human!verse Gore!
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

**A/N:** Well this is the first chapter of hopefully a good story. This story will involve human Happy tree friend characters however it will have a lot of gore in it. I'm hoping to corporate stuff from the episodes so things may seem familiar. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Happy Tree Friends

**Claim: **The plot idea and Porky belong to me.

**Warning: ** This is rated 'M' for gore, not lemons. There is some little gore in this chapter, but will be light compared to what comes later.

* * *

**Chapter One-Introduction**

Staring out of the window in the taxi, the young long red-haired girl idly wondered if she was making a mistake. After all, this was the first time that she was travelling a long way from home without her parents with her. But she knew she had to make the journey at some point, how else was she going to learn to be more independent?

She let out a shaky breath as the big city of her home faded into the distance, being replaced with trees scattered everywhere, blocking the sun and making it look dark. Different sceneries went through her head as she thought of all the bad things that could happen. What if the taxi crashed? What if the taxi driver was secretly a rapist or murderer? He could take her anywhere and her parents wouldn't be any of the wiser!

She shook, small drops of dandruff falling from her hair as she nervously glanced at the back of the taxi driver, who was whistling to the music playing on the radio.

'_Calm down Flaky, he's not going to do anything...need to calm down. Breath in. Breath out.'_

Following the instructions she thought off, she began to calm down but the nervousness was still there.

Hoping to distract herself, Flaky reached across the seat next to her and grabbed her red duffel bag, quickly opening it and sticking her hand inside. Pushing aside some of the objects in there, her hand grabbed a piece of paper and hastily pulled it out. Glancing to make sure it was what she wanted; she smiled when she began to read the familiar words.

After all, it was a letter from her uncle whom she had not seen nor heard from in nine years.

**Hey Dandruff,**

**How have you been? I was surprised to hear from you, certain you forgot about your dear old uncle! But I'm glad to finally be able to speak to you again. **

**Now about you wanting to stay with me for your gap year...well, I can't really stop you but I would think you would rather hang around in a city you know them come to this place. Happy Tree Town can be dull after a while if you're not used to it.**

**But yes I would love for you to stay over.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Your uncle Porky **

Flaky was excited to see her uncle again. She had so much fun spending time with him when she was younger and was sad when he left. But she was also nervous, she had never been to the place her uncle lived in nor even heard of it. She was only lucky to know where he lived after she begged her father to give the address to send her letter.

She clutched the letter close before turning to staring back outside.

"It's been a while since I've taken someone to Happy Tree Town, especially someone as young as you. What's a kid like you wanting to do at that place?"

The sudden voice startled Flaky as she flinched before turning her attention to the taxi driver, whom at some point turned off the radio. She cleared her throat a little, having not spoken since she told him where she wanted to go.

"I-I'm going t-there to visit m-my u-uncle," she stuttered, inwardly cursing her ability to not talk straight.

He hummed in reply, "visit huh? Well that's a new one. Most just pass through and then there's those who want to stay...well, those that stay generally never leave afterwards-"

Upon hearing how the taxi driver described those that 'stayed,' horrible images of people being murdered there and never being found entered her head. Oh God, what if that happened to her?!

However the taxi driver continued talking, not noticing his passenger freaking out in the back of the taxi.

"I see them around the town though, so I guess they're doing fine. Guess the town has everything they need, heard it's got quite the attractions! If I wasn't making sure the wife was happy, I'd have vacationed there, the wife doesn't like the town though-have no idea why."

He chuckled at that, briefly pushing his cap out of his face before side glancing at Flaky, who had since calm down a little after listening to him more.

"So little miss, ever heard of the place before?" he asked.

"N-no, this is m-my first t-time there," she stuttered again, "I-is the place n-nice?"

"Well, all the stuff I mentioned is what I heard, I never actually visited the place but I've heard good things so I'm sure it's great! No need to worry miss, some of the passengers who I've seen around the town while driving through were good people."

It still did not ease her tension.

Again taking a moment to glance at her, the taxi driver hummed.

"You've certainly got a different aura then them though," he idly commented, taking a moment to speed up the car.

Flaky noticed that no matter where she looked out the window, it was just trees. No signs or anything.

"D-different a-aura?" she questioned.

"Hmm, yeah. See, all the people who went to live there...well they **knew** they had to be there, they were so sure. You on the other hand look unsure...it's just different."

She didn't respond to that because she noticed a clearing straight ahead however the clearing was so bright she couldn't see anything in it.

She closed her eyes quickly, so she wouldn't get blinded.

"Hehe, you can look now miss. We're here."

Upon hearing the taxi driver talk, Flaky slowly opened her eyes only to gasp in shock.

The sight she was met with was an archway that led to buildings as tall as the eye could see-which was weird because she did not see any signs of the buildings while they were in the forest. She could also hear the sound of the busy traffic through the town though from what she could see, there were barely any cars on the road. For some reason, she could also smell that salty stink you get from the ocean. They weren't near the ocean were they?

The taxi stopped a few feet away from the arch, just in front of a trail of tree stumps that seemed to act as a barrier of sorts before the town. He turned to Flaky, showing his short messy brown hair, grey eyes and wrinkled face as he grinned at her.

"This is as far I'll be going today miss, if we were passing through, I would have driven you through the town but for this occasion, I can't go any further."

She nodded in reply before grabbing her duffel, stuffing the letter inside, before opening the door and stepping out. She took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air that was lacked in the city. She took in the peacefulness of the area and was actually shocked not to hear the sound of people talking-it was actually quiet for once. She also noticed that the taxi had stopped at the end of the road, as there was a field of grass between the road and Happy Tree Town.

Flaky wondered to herself how the taxi would have gotten into the town considering all the stumps were in the way and did not look like they could have been driven over.

Meanwhile the taxi driver also exited the taxi and went to the boot, opening it up before grabbing the red suitcase inside it and placing it on the ground-on its two back wheels while also pulling the handle up. He then shut the boot lid before smiling at Flaky.

"Well this is it then, I wish you good luck and be careful miss-I hope we meet again when you leave."

She nodded slowly as she paid him the fair money and then watched as he got into the taxi, before pulling out and driving off.

It was just Flaky then.

She sighed before grabbing the handle of the suitcase, pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder and taking a step forward, over the tree stumps.

It was then she was hit with a feeling of dread. It sent her nerves shaking and her breathing came out heavy. She released her hold on her suitcase, clutching her chest as she tried to calm herself.

'_Why am I feeling like this? I was just fine a minute ago! I should turn back-no, I have to see uncle!'_

Grabbing her suitcase again, she cautiously walked up to archway through the grass field. The dread feeling did not leave but Flaky tried to ignore it, even though she wanted to turn back. She had already gotten this far and it would probably take a while for a taxi to come pick her up again.

Her shoes finally touched the pavement of the town, passing through the archway. She took a moment to absorb her surrounding, taking note of the colourful people and objects around her. She noticed that the area she was in was probably the residential area and that the market place was probably further into the city.

Again there was no sign of traffic which Flaky found confusing when she clearly heard it just outside the town.

Shaking her head, she decided it would be best to go and find her uncle's house.

It was then that something dawned on Flaky that made her stop walking and pause in horror. She didn't know where her uncle actually lived-she forgot to bring the envelope that said his address on it.

Tears threatened to fall after this revelation. What if she couldn't find him? Where would she go? Her parents had sent some money for her to her uncle's house until she could get a job. The only money she had on her was the money she had given to the taxi driver, and then a little that could probably get her a snack from a nearby shop.

She wiped her eyes with her long red sleeve, sniffing a little before glancing around. It seemed she had wondered to a park, which was scarcely full of people, while she was thinking of the issue at hand. She walked over to an old wooden bench and sat down, pulling her knees up while wrapping her arms around them and placing her head down.

"W-what am I going to do? I-I don't even have uncle's n-number." She wondered to herself, as more tears roll down her cheeks.

The nearby kids who were playing on the playground paid no attention to the crying young woman, too busy with their games. Or at least that's what she thought.

She felt something touch her leg, making her jump as she looked down sharply, only to see that it was just a child.

The child in front of her was a young boy that couldn't have been any older than four. He was dressed in a short orange shirt with red shorts-though his nappy could be seen underneath it. He also had sandals on his feet with a red and orange striped beanie that had a propeller on it, over his messy auburn hair. He stared at her with his big brown eyes in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" He asked her though it came out as "wot's wong".

She smiled shakily at him, "I'm just lost."

"Lost? Where daddy?" he questioned further, looking around to see if there was anybody that could be the red-haired girl's father.

"He's not here, I came alone." She answered back before finally rubbing away the rest of her tears. She couldn't let herself cry in front of a kid after all.

The young boy looked at her sadly before his eyes lit up. "Wait there?" He demanded though it came out more like a question. Flaky couldn't help but think it was cute how his cheeks puffed out when he said it.

Before she could reply, the young boy turned and ran off, leaving Flaky by herself again. She sighed, stretching her legs out before glancing up at the sky. It was getting late, soon it would be dark and she had yet to figure out what to do. Perhaps she could phone her dad and get him to phone Porky and then have them meet up.

But then again she had no idea what the park was called or the nearest street.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of rushing feet coming towards her. She had enough time to look in the direction of the footsteps before something collided into her, backing her up into the bench as the thing wrapped its arms around her. Catching her breath, she was relieved to notice it was just the kid from before, who had tripped and fell on to her.

He pulled away from leaning into her stomach and glanced up at her, grinning cheekily before looking behind him.

"Daddy! Here!"

"Okay, okay-calm down Cub, I'm getting there." An older voice spoke up.

It was then that Flaky noticed another person approaching her. From a first glance he looked like the young boy-or Cub, as she heard-however there were some obvious differences. For one, the man looked weary in age but still seemed to be relaxed. He had dark auburn hair with a beard as well as a red cap resting on his head. For some reason, the man was wearing a red bathrobe in public with some jeans and sandals underneath. A red pipe rested between his lips as he took some puffs from it.

He finally stopped in front of them and gently took Cub away from Flaky, holding him up with one hand. He smiled at Cub before turning his dark eyes to her.

"So you're the one that caught Cub's attention? I'm sorry if he bothered you, though it's rare for someone new to show up." He said while chuckling.

Flaky just laughed nervously in reply.

The man scrutinized her with a look before holding out his spare hand to her. "You can call me Pop, most people around here do and it's kind of stuck. What's your name miss?"

Considering whether to take the hand or not, she decided that it was probably her best interest too. She slowly placed her hand in his rough one. "M-my name is F-Flaky P-Porcupine."

He shook her hand cheerfully before pausing, his eyes widening. "Porcupine? You wouldn't happen to be related to Porky Porcupine would you?"

Upon hearing the name of her uncle, her eyes lit up. "Y-yes, he's my u-uncle. I'm s-supposed to be meeting him at his h-house but I don't know where it is." Flaky was also relieved to note her stuttering was coming out less.

"Thought so, getting a good luck at you I can see the resemblance. Well then, I'll be happy to give you the address Flaky," Pop said before gently placing Cub down on the floor. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out some paper and a pen. Quickly writing something on it, he passed the paper to Flaky and picked Cub back up.

"Hopefully this should help, though I suggest leaving now before it gets dark."

"Thank you so much," Flaky said, grabbing her suitcase and pulling her duffel bag back up her shoulder from where it was falling.

"It's alright, glad I could help. Say goodbye Cub," Pop replied.

"Bye bye Flaky. Come play again soon!" Cub shouted as he and his father began walking away. Flaky waved back before glancing at the note-which also gave directions as well.

She hastily left the park and began walking down the streets of the residential area, impressed by how neat and tidy it looked-though it was creepy how there was no trash or any untidy gardens around.

It was almost too good to be true.

Turning a few blocks, she finally arrived at the street where her uncle lived and noticed his house, which was a medium sized large red house, right across the road. The house, like the others, had a neat lawn-which was weird because Flaky remembered her uncle wasn't one too do chores much. Well it has been nine years; people can change in that time.

After looking both ways to make sure no cars would pop up, she hastily crossed the road before suddenly having the strange urge to look behind her. Not knowing why, she turned around and noticed a tall man on the other side of the road. He had a long dark purple trench coat on, that went down passed his knees and also covered his mouth. His hair was short and a lighter purple than his coat and he had a pair of dark glasses on that made it hard to see his eyes. He was walking using a walking stick.

Upon watching how he walked to the road, she noticed that he wasn't really watching where he was going. She then noticed that he was beginning to cross the road without looking left and right which was probably why he didn't see the car heading towards him.

What made it worse was that the car did not look like it was slowing down any time soon.

She gasped before trying to catch the man's attention by waving her hand. "Please sir! Get back on the path, there's a car coming!" she yelled frantically.

However the man only paused at the sound of her voice and that was all it took.

She watched in horror as the car crashed into the man but instead of stopping the car kept going on, as if did not crash into anything. Upon turning her gaze back to where the man was, she quickly covered her mouth as bile threatened to come out.

Where the man was just standing was a big puddle of blood splattered everywhere. Organs scattered across the road with traces of bone mixed in. It seemed the car had torn the man in two somehow as his legs were on the road, crushed with all the organs, blood and bone splattered around with only the skin from the legs being flattened-like a doughnut with all its jam squeezed out. The upper half of his body had been thrown onto the pathway; his head turned sideways with his glasses smashed-giving a few of his eyes that were crushed with glass. His spinal cord was stretched out, as if attempting to seek the lower half of the body.

His trench coat was ripped to shreds with blood splattered on it. In fact, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't covered in blood.

Apart from Flaky's chocked sobs, everything was quiet and peaceful, as if somebody had not just died-and so harshly too! Sure people can die; get broken bones or both at the same time in a car crash but never like this! And the car, surely the driver would have heard the sound of crushing someone, feel the bump of running them over or even seen them just as they approached! But no, the car had just kept going, taking some of the blood and organs with it!

It was too much; her tears blinded her red eyes as she let out a startled scream, collapsing onto her knees.

It was the loud screaming that cached somebody's attention. The person, a young man, rushed out of his house, his red hair shielding his eyes as dandruff fell around him. He took one look at the scene-a dead body and a girl crying-and instantly rushed over to the girl, enveloping her in a hug.

Flaky screamed more when she felt someone hug her. Who were they?!

"Shhh. Calm down Dandruff! Come on, don't look, just hold onto me."

Upon hearing the familiar voice though, Flaky allowed the man to pick her up. She buried her face in his neck, remembering the familiar smell of pineapples-which she knew he loved. There was also another smell...copper?

He quickly looked around the street before rushing back into his house, shutting the door with the back of his foot as he headed to his living room, placing Flaky on the couch, whom reluctantly let go of him. By now she had stopped screaming but her tears still fell as she looked up at him miserably.

"Uncle Porky, can't we call the hospital?" she begged.

The man, Uncle Porky, sighed before shaking his head-his eyes were still hidden underneath his long fringe. "I'm sorry, it's too late. Somebody will show up to...deal with The Mole's unfortunate passing."

It made Flaky feel worse that she hadn't done anything apart from yell at the man to try and save him. The fact that her uncle knew him must have at least made them acquaintances and too lose someone so fast...

Her uncle was quick to pass her a tissue as fresh tears fell.

If Flaky wasn't so caught up on the moment, she would have noticed her uncle wasn't that upset at the passing as she was, in fact he seemed uncomfortable about it. But she just mistook it as him being sad.

"Come on, dry those tears Dandruff. You're always feeling upset when somebody else, even somebody you don't know, gets hurt. I'm sure the Mole appreciates it but would probably be happier if you cheered up." Porky said while he wiped away her tears.

Flaky sniffled once again before nodding. After waiting a few minutes until she stopped crying, Porky quickly nipped into his kitchen before going into his fridge, grabbing a soda, and then rushing back to give it to her.

"You're probably parched," he remarked as she gratefully took the drink and began sipping it. While she was drinking, Porky quickly went back outside and grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag before rushing back inside, locking the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

"Damn, it can never be less gory..."

Flaky looked around the room, taking in the red couch she sat on with two comfy armchairs placed around it. Pictures with very strange art was scattered along the walls of the room-they looked almost antique. In fact, it seemed the room was filled with a lot of antiques.

"I wonder when uncle got those...they seem expensive."

Perhaps her uncle got a job that paid more.

Porky entered the room again and smiled shakily at her. He was acting skittish, she could tell. Seeing that she wasn't going to burst into tears again, he sat down on one of the armchairs before turning his attention to her.

"So Dandruff, I'm surprised you wanted to stay with me. I would have thought you'd want to stick close to your friends. What made you decide to come here? Not that I'm complaining," he asked.

Flaky was happy that he kept using her old nickname; she hadn't heard him use it for so long.

"I...wanted to get away for a while." She muttered in reply.

He was going to ask more on the subject but upon seeing her reluctance to talk about it, he thought better. In fact, with the stress she got from the recent incident, she probably didn't want to talk about much.

"Flaky, just know that I'm happy you've come to stay with me. It'll give us time to catch up again though I should warn you now...this town can be dangerous if you don't watch out for yourself. As long as you keep your guard up, you'll be fine. I've asked one of my neighbours if their kid could show you around tomorrow-I would do it myself but...anyway, I'll show you to your room, you look tired. Don't worry, I'll phone your mom and tell her you've arrived safely."

With that said Porky got up and beckoned Flaky to follow him. Upon her uncle mentioning she looked tired, the drowsiness finally caught up and she sluggishly followed after him. Porky grabbed her bags from the hall and led her upstairs. Upon arriving at the upstairs hall, he turned to the first door on the left and opened it, pushing her gently inside.

"This will be your room while you're here, I'm sorry it's not that big."

The room had a simple wooden wardrobe, desk with a chair, a basket to put her dirty clothes in and a double bed near the window. Porky placed her suitcase and duffel bag into the room before gently kissing her on the forehead and then leaving the room.

She stood in the room for a bit, the room being dark due to it already being night. She then kicked off her trainers before peeling off her sweater and tights. Opening her suitcase, she grabbed her red pyjamas before quickly slipping them on, running a hand through her dandruff hair as flakes of them fell out.

She then grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into the basket before crawling into bed. She had dealt with a long taxi drive; almost getting lost and seeing someone die all in one day. Now all she wanted to do was fall asleep.

She pulled the covers over her body and got ready to fall asleep. The last thing she heard was what sounded like her uncle talking to two other people which was odd because she thought it was only him and her in the house.

Sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next morning Flaky woke up to the sound of birds chirping out her window. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms before looking around the room, taking a moment to remember where she was.

She crawled out of bed before grabbing her hygienic utilities out of her suitcase and heading to her door. She slowly opened the door before pausing, last night's events finally catching up with her.

Remembering thinking she heard her uncle talking to some other people in the house, she cautiously poked her head out the door and looked down the hall. What if these people were still here?

However Flaky did not hear anything, the house was quiet.

Deeming it alright to leave her room, she went to the door across her and opened it, hoping to find the bathroom. However Flaky noticed it was just a closet-strangely enough, it was filled with a lot of antiques.

"Does uncle like collecting them?" she wondered out loud, slowly closing the door. No need to investigate her uncle's obsession with antiques.

She then tried the room to the left of her room and sighed in relief when she found the bathroom. It was pristine for one, the white walls and floor almost blinding her. Quickly taking of her pyjamas, she went into the shower while trying to get as much of the dandruff out of her hair as she could. After washing, she stepped out and quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. She then brushed her teeth and took care of her other business in the bathroom before gathering her pyjamas and quickly going back to her room.

She placed her pyjamas in the basket before going to her suitcase and pulling out some clean clothes. First she slipped on a black tank and then a black skirt with some black tights underneath. She then grabbed a maroon long sleeved sweater, with the sweater hanging off her shoulders. After dressing, she pulled out a brush and attempted to tidy up her long hair, however just like all the other times she attempted to brush her hair, the brush just ended up getting tangled and dandruff ended up all over.

She groaned before placing the brush down. She'd better go and ask her uncle where the hoover was so she could clean the mess.

Before she left the room, she grabbed her phone and placed it in her skirt pocket. Leaving the room, she closed her door and then headed downstairs. However when she got downstairs, she couldn't find her uncle anywhere at all. When she arrived in the kitchen, avoiding the blender that creeped her out, she went up to the counter and found a purse with a note next to it. She picked up the note and began to read it when she saw her nickname on it.

**Dandruff,**

**I'll be out for most of the day so I've left some of the money your parents sent to you, in the purse. As my brother instructed, I'm not supposed to give you it all in one go, so be careful spending! Also, I've gotten a spare key made for you, also in the purse, so remember to lock the door behind you when Giggles comes round to show you around.**

**-Uncle Porky**

Flaky didn't recognize the name Giggles, so she didn't understand what her uncle meant by Giggles coming around. It wasn't until she finished making her breakfast-cereals-that she remember her uncle mentioning getting one of the neighbours kid to show her around. Perhaps that was who Giggles was.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Flaky paused, horrific thoughts once again entering her head before she shook them away. She then grabbed the purse and stuffed it into her pocket before slowly walking to the door, opening it and peering through the gap she made.

In front of her was a young girl with short pink hair, the front middle of the fringe being a lighter pink. She also had bright pink eyes that sparkled with excitement. The girl was dressed in a frilly pink dress with upper portion being light pink and buttoned while the bottom frilly bit was a darker pink. She had light ballet shoes on and finished the look with a big red bow in her hair.

The girl smiled upon catching sight of Flaky. "Hi! So you're Mr Porcupine's niece right? It's so awesome that there's another girl around! Plus you seem to be near my age! Oh, I'm Giggles Chipmunk!"

The girl was so spunky it kind of left Flaky speechless. Seeing the girl looking at her expectantly, Flaky reluctantly opened the door more and smile nervously. "I-I'm Flaky."

"Well Flaky, are you ready to see the town? There's so much to show, like the mall! They have this new sale going on and I am just dying to see it!"

Not giving Flaky a chance to reply, who'd rather not go to mall, she grabbed Flaky's arm and practically threw Flaky out the door-who was shocked at how strong Giggles appeared to be even though she didn't look it.

Giggles allowed Flaky to lock the door, although she was tapping her foot impatiently, before once again grabbing Flaky's arm-whom was uncomfortable with all the touching-and rushed down the street.

"I would have taken my car but it's currently in the repair shop. There was...an accident. Anyway! I'm sure you'll love the place, there's never a dull day hehehe," true to her name, Giggles kept letting out a lot of chuckles and Flaky found it funny how they sounded girly too.

Everything about Giggles screamed girly.

As Giggles began to tell Flaky how much 'fun' they'll have, Flaky happened to look around nervously until something caught her eye. Her breath hitched as she stared in shock, her feet dragging as she paused to stare at the object of interest-while Giggles continued to drag her.

Upon noticing her new friend not moving, Giggles turned to question Flaky only to see Flaky looking quite pale.

"What's wrong Flaky, you look like you saw a ghost heheheh."

Giggles words could not have been truer, because right across the street, picking up a newspaper, was a tall man with a long trench coat and a walking stick.

It was the Mole, alive and healthy.

* * *

**A/N**: 'Porky' was originally what Flaky was going to be called. He is the only Oc mainly going to appear and he's really just there for emotional help. All HTF's will be given importance though Flaky is the main character.

**-Tailsdoll123**


	2. Chapter 2-Exploring the Town

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I promise I will now be working on this story, there will be a chapter every week, maybe a few more if I feel like it but I will guarantee a chapter every week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends

**Claim:** This plot idea and Porky belong to me

**Warning:** Gore

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"..ky...Flaky...FLAKY!"

At the sudden shout of her name, Flaky tore her eyes off the purple haired man and turned to stare at Giggles who looked slightly concerned but irritated overall.

"What's up with you? Are you not feeling well?" she questioned Flaky, raising her hand in an attempt to feel her forehead.

Flaky backed up in response, turning her gaze back around only to be shocked when she noticed said man was nowhere in sight.

_'__This can't be possible! I saw him die! But he was just there, alive!..I must have imagined it...yeah, it must have been an hallucination. Dead people don't come back alive...Unless they're zombies...!'_

Freaked out by her thoughts, Flaky let out a small whimper before turning her attention back to Giggles who still looked concerned.

"I-I'm fine! M-my m-mind must be p-playing tricks on m-me! Hahaha..ha..ha," Flaky replied, giggling nervously while her hands twirled one of her long locks of hair.

Giggles stared for a moment before a cheerful smile curled onto her face. "Oh haha, like, you honestly freaked me out there. Come on, let's go!"

With that said, Giggles continued the way down the street and began chatting up a storm leaving no room for Flaky to talk, but that was okay with the red-head as talking with people wasn't really her strong suit.

Having decided that the person she saw could not have been The Mole, she was a little more relaxed and just took the moment to take in the sights around her. Like she noticed yesterday, all the houses around her had neat lawns and perfect little houses. It still looked a little unsettling.

But she would have to get used to it, it was her home for the time being after all.

The quiet Flaky experienced in the residential area began to change as she and Giggles approached the centre area of the town. Where before she barely saw any traffic, cars seemed to zoom past every minute. People seemed to be everywhere as they went on with their errands which made Flaky feel somewhat overwhelmed with how crowded the place seemed to be.

It just felt strange how one part of the town could be like a ghost town while the other seemed to be on the threat of being suffocating.

"So this is like the main place to be," Giggles commented, sending a smile at a group of people walking past them whom greeted Giggles back cheerfully.

"Around here are some cafes that are so cute and perfect for relaxing! The main news building is around here too and it's just like the best thing you'll ever read or like watch if you're not into that...hmm you do seem like the book type though..."

"I-I like b-books...t-they make me feel safe," Flaky muttered getting a smug smile from Giggles in response who snapped her fingers.

"Knew it~ I like can so tell these things! The hospital is also around here, just up the next turn in fact! And there's also some candy stores around here, they realized that they make more profit with Nutty around after all. Come on, everything more interesting is further in!"

Flaky was relieved to know where the hospital was, not being a stranger to visiting the doctors but overall glad to know it was near her uncle's house.

Flaky gazed around her, taking note of the large building to the left across the road. A large sign was above the building reading: **The Daily Nut** which Flaky presumed was the news building Giggles had mentioned. Clerks walked in and out the building, some idly standing around the building to chat with each other. Flaky also noticed that there were a lot of public toilets and public telephones around the building.

She didn't have long to look more closely at the building as Giggles was already dragging her further into the town, the road splitting off somewhere else leaving the centre to have barely any roads leading through it leaving a large square for people to wander and mingle.

Giggles paused in front of a large building with electronic sliding doors and took a moment to pat her dress down and straighten out her clothes.

"So like this building is the mall and it has everything, like it's the best mall ever if I do say so myself! If you keep going straight you'll eventually come to crossing section which is essentially the middle of the town but I'll tell you about that later, our main goal after all is to go to the mall!"

Giggles reached out and grabbed Flaky's hand, whom had at this point, knew it was futile to try and keep Giggles from touching her, before dragging her through the electronic door.

The sight that met Flaky's eyes left her speechless.

The mall was huge for one which immediately made the red haired girl go on alert. She wasn't really fond of large places as it meant that it was easier to get lost and for bad people to blend in. Likewise she wasn't fond of small places due to the claustrophobia feeling it left.

From what she could see there was quite a few variety of stores around ranging from clothing stores to cafe stores to electronic stores. She could also see that the mall had a second floor though she could not make out what stores were up there.

"The best shops are upstairs for great deals! The cinema is up ahead as well, near the food court. What type of clothes shops do you like? I'm partial to Party Princess because it has the best clothes ever! Plus the makeup is to die for!"

Flaky fiddled with her sleeve while biting her lip. "U-um I'm n-not that r-really into c-clothes..."

Giggles blinked at her as if the idea of a girl not being into clothes was foreign to her before she let out a girlish laugh. "Aw like you probably just haven't been to the right store, I mean looking how you dress now proves that. Don't worry though, you've got me now!"

Flaky feared for her life.

"Let's go to the food court first though, I'm sure you're hungry and there are some pretty good restaurants though I would suggest not immediately going for the fast foods, they just pile on the weight hahaha," Giggles suggested before walking straight ahead, leaving Flaky to jog after her.

Flaky looked at the stores as they went past to see if any had signs pointing to wanting workers and quite a few of them were advertising but other than that none of the stores in view appealed to Flaky. She hoped that there was a sports store or a music store at least as they fell more into her interests.

The two girls eventually reached the centre of the mall where it was packed with tables and chairs. Different restaurants circled the room ranging from fast foods to restaurants Flaky was convinced would cost more than she would ever make. It was noisy but it wasn't that busy considering the lunch period had not started yet.

Giggles led Flaky to an empty table and sat down so she could begin digging through her pink purse-which Flay had only just taken notice off. Flaky took the seat closer to the wall so as to feel safer, she didn't like sitting with her back to people.

Giggles took out a pink cell phone, which Flaky figured it was the girl's favourite colour at this point, and took a glance at it before smiling and putting the phone down. "Sorry, got a text and you know how girls are with their phones hehe."

"Uh yeah..."  
"You do have a phone don't you?" Giggles enquired but luckily Flaky could actually confirm something with the girl at this point. "Oh good, I'll give you my number now!"

At this hint Flaky reluctantly pulled out her mobile phone and winced when Giggles looked in horror at it. "Wow, that is so like old, does that thing even work?"

Flaky clutched her phone closer to her, "I think it works great."

Giggled rolled her eyes, "Sure...anyway here's my number."

Holding her contact details on her phone up to her, Flaky quickly punched in Giggles phone number. She then remembered she forgot to get her uncle's number and asked Giggles who luckily had his number too.

At least Flaky can now finally contact her uncle.

After tucking away her phone, Flaky glanced around to see if any of the food restaurants appealed to her. She wasn't really a fan of trying new stuff unless she felt safe enough in her surroundings to try the food; she hoped to see a familiar restaurant. If not she could always visit a cafe, they usually always sell the same snacks near enough.

The sound of loud laughing and squeaking wheels brought her out of her musings. Turning to the source of the sound, Flaky watched as two boys entered the food court however it wasn't the fact that they entered that grabbed her attention but how they entered.

More specifically how one of them entered.

Riding on a skateboard was a young blonde haired boy, with his fringe being a lighter shade on the verge of being white. He wore a bright yellow hoodie with rabbit ears stitched onto the hood and a fuzzy tail on the back, with black leggings and brown boots. His bright blue eyes were the most catching feature, sparkling with mischief as he went about his business.

Chasing after skateboarder was a taller purple haired boy with bright violet eyes and freckles dotted around his cheeks. Dressed in a white polo shirt with a purple flannel shirt over it and jeans with dusty boots he gave off the image of being a hard worker.

"Cuddles slow down! You're going to get yourself hurt!" The purple haired boy yelled to which he got a bright laugh in return.

"You need to chillax Toothy, this is fuun~!" the blonde haired boy, Cuddles, replied while turning to avoid pedestrians in the way.

Flaky thought the boy was being a bit rude, what if he did end up hurting someone? Or worse what if he hurt himself in the process?

"He's always such a cutie doing that," Giggles voice spoke up and when turning back to stare at the other girl, Flaky took notice of the love struck face she had on.

Seeing Flaky's confused expression, Giggles stood up and turned towards the skateboarding boy who was heading in the opposite direction.

"CUDDLES!" She yelled causing Flaky to jump. Despite the loud noise in the area, Cuddles seemed to have heard her as he stopped his skateboard and turned towards Giggles before a big smile broke out on his face.

Waving frantically at the girl, Cuddles began skateboarding over to the girls with his purple haired friend not far behind.

"Giggles," Cuddles cheerfully greeted as he stopped in front of the pink girl and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Giggles giggled and returned the hug before placing a kiss on his cheek.

She then suddenly pulled away and pouted causing Cuddles to look disappointed that the hug ended so soon.

"You're not wearing the scarf I got you," Giggles said, crossing her arms.

Cuddles grinned sheepishly, reaching out to his curly head and twiddling one his curls. "Yeah...about that...I just thought it would be better not to wear it while I'm skateboarding, wouldn't want another accident..."

Giggles' eyes widened while she made an 'oh' sound.

Toothy finally caught up, breathing heavily while glaring at Cuddles. "Next time we are walking!"

"You're just too slow," Cuddles replied, sticking his tongue out.

Toothy rolled his eyes before glancing around only to stop on Flaky who slightly jumped.

"Oh, who are you?" He asked; staring at her curiously as Flaky shrunk in on herself.

Before Flaky could say anything, Giggles butted in.

"Like this is Porky's niece, Flaky! I've been showing her around so be nice to her!"

"Knew it! You do look like him after all," Cuddles snapped his fingers before thrusting his hand out to Flaky who stared apprehensively at it. "My name is Cuddles!"

Taking his hand warily, Flaky was practically shaken around as he waved their hands enthusiastically.

"He's also my boyfriend, such a cutie I snagged huh?" Giggles chipped in, pulling Cuddles closer to her.

Flaky was shocked at that as she had thought Cuddles was younger, guess the statement don't judge a book by its cover applied here.

She then turned to Toothy who grinned at her, showing his buck teeth which Flaky had failed to see before. "It's nice to meet you Flaky, I'm Toothy. If you ever need help with anything don't be afraid to ask me."

She appreciated that Toothy wasn't as touchy obsessed as the other two were and smiled at him. "T-thank you, i-it's nice t-to m-meet b-both of you t-too."

With greetings out of the way, Toothy and Cuddles took a seat at the table, Cuddles putting his legs up on the edge of the table so he could balance the chair's back legs while Toothy sat in a more relaxed pose.

"So have you seen much of the place yet?" Toothy inquired the red head whom shook her head in response.

"O-only the p-places between my u-uncle's house and h-here."

"My main priority was to show Flaky the mall obviously, nothing else really matters," commented Giggles who was swatting Cuddles's playful hand away from her.

"Nothing else matters? Are you kidding me, what about the sports field?! Now that's the best place to be," Cuddles argued, a dreamy expression curling onto his face. "The hills, the mud and all the crazy sports you can do there! It's awesome, right Toothy?"

"When it's not too crazy but I have to agree with you," Toothy replied, a grin crawling onto his face.

"Like only guys would be into that stuff," Giggles huffed, "it's too dirty to even have tea parties there!"

Toothy and Cuddles laughed at that while Giggles glared at them. Flaky inwardly found it funny how their different personalities conflicted but they still managed to get along fine.

"What do you think Flaky?" Giggles nudged her causing the red haired to jump.

"U-um...I l-like sports," she muttered, avoiding Giggles's gaze.

Cuddles grinned at her answer, raising his fist happily. "Finally a girl who plays sports! I was gonna give up on thinking there was girls who liked things other than tea parties."

He got slapped on the arm in response.

Giggled sighed, "well we have plenty of time to bring out the true girl in you Flaky; you're not a lost cause yet!"

_'__I wish she wouldn't keep commenting about the things I'm into as if they're bad. It's like she's trying to mould me in her image...what if she is?! I don't want that!'_

"Oh, so you've experienced the cur-" Cuddles began but Giggles immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"She doesn't know; he doesn't want her to know."

Flaky looked at the two with a somewhat horrified look. What didn't they want her to know? Was it something bad? What if she found out? Would something terrible happen?!

"It's nothing," Toothy reassured her, shooting concerned looks discreetly at her.

"Yeah just messing," Cuddles laughed nervously while placing his foot on his skateboard and rolling it back and forth.

A silence settled over the group which made Flaky feel even more nervous. Obviously they were hiding something but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Well...I was actually looking for you Giggles," Cuddles spoke up, getting a confused look from Giggles.

"There's this new film out and I wanted to ask if you wanted to see it with me but I didn't know you were showing Flaky around," he sheepishly said.

Flaky could tell that Giggles was disappointed that she couldn't go with Cuddles to see the movie and found this to be an opportunity to get the pink haired girl off her back, there was only so much people interaction she could take after all.

"Y-you should g-go with h-him!" Flaky encouraged.

"What? But I haven't even gotten to show the best stores to you yet!"

"I-it's fine, it would p-probably b-be best to get to k-know the area m-myself."

"Okay...well you have my number if you need me, don't be shy to call," Giggles said as she stood up, clutching her purse and going over to stand by Cuddles who was grinning happily.

Flaky nodded in response, watching the duo walk towards the nearest staircase that would take them to the second floor where presumably the cinema was located.

At the sudden sound of a chair being pushed back, Flaky turned towards Toothy who smiled at her.

"I'd best be off too, I've got some rounds to do for my paperboy route. I'd show you around if I could though," Toothy spoke up, looking sad he couldn't help her.

"I-It's fine," she replied, watching Toothy leave as he blended into the crowd.

It was just Flaky now and she was already feeling uncomfortable being in a large building by herself. Standing up, she exited the food court and headed back through the way she came, not in the mood to check out the rest of the mall.

Going through the electronic doors, Flaky took a moment to breathe in some air before glancing straight up the road. Giggles had mentioned a crossing section up ahead and Flaky was a little curious. Although going back to her uncle's house was more appealing, Flaky realized that looking to see if there was actually anything interesting around might be more worthwhile.

Her uncle might not like her staying constantly at his house all the time after all.

Now with a destination in mind, Flaky made her way to the crossing section, idly watching the pedestrians going past her and making sure to avoid making eye contact with them-she didn't know these people or their intentions after all.

Up ahead Flaky could see three roads splitting off into different directions and figured she was at the crossing section. To her left seemed to lead to a more rural area as there wasn't as many building and to her right surprisingly she could see what appeared to be large bodies of water in the distance.

Were they seriously near the ocean?

Straight ahead lead to more buildings and at this point Flaky was feeling a bit peckish and decided to see if there were any cafes nearby.

Luckily she could see one tucked in a corner in front of her and Flaky made a beeline for it, taking note of a construction site across the road. Whatever was being built was going to be tall as Flaky could see a very large crane being used.

She could also see the construction worker operating said crane and balked. From what she could see, it was a man with short orange head underneath a yellow safety helmet. He wore a white tank top with a short sleeved orange open jacket and blue jeans with brown construction boots. But what really grabbed Flaky's attention was the fact that the man had no hands, only nubs covered in white bandages. Still even with this handy cap, the grumpy looking man seemed to be getting on fine.

_'__What if the crane broke? What if it broke while I was near it? What if smashed into me?! I really don't want to stay out in the open and its weird how he's able to work the thing with no hands!'_ she inwardly thought, quickly rushing over to the cafe and practically ripping the door open as she dashed inside.

Slowly approaching the counter, she ordered a hot chocolate and a muffin before taking a seat once again near the wall and away from the large window. Apart from Flaky there wasn't really many people in the cafe, in fact the only noticeable person was a young man with curly blue hair with bright eyes hidden behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses that seemed to be stuck together with cello tape. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue cardigan, trousers and simple working shoes. He had an open notebook in front of him and looked to be intently concentrating on it.

Flaky felt that he belonged more in a library or lab then a cafe but each to their own as they say.

As she took a sip from a drink, Flaky couldn't help but overhear what a group of customers cluttered around a table near the window were saying.

"Did you hear what happened at the swimming pool last week?"

"Oh yes, very brutal."

"Whose idea was it to use a starting gun for that small event?"

"Better yet who decided to invite _him_? Surely it was obvious what would happen?"

"They're still cleaning the pool out aren't they? All that blood..."

She froze upon hearing their words. Something happened at the pool? With blood?

Not wanting to stick around and clearly the comfy vibe from the cafe was gone, Flaky finished off her muffin, not really in the mood to drink the rest of her drink now that it was cold from her ignoring it to listen to the conversation. She got ready to stand up to leave when she took a glance out the window.

Immediately she threw herself under the table upon seeing the crane swinging towards the cafe.

She closed her eyes as she heard the window crash, squealing when some of the glass hit her, digging into her skin as blood trickled out the wounds. The lighting in the room fizzled into electric sparks as sounds of wood and bricks crumpled into heaps. Plates and cups smashed onto the floor.

But what really echoed in Flaky's head was the people's cut off screams and the loud squelching sound of their bodies making contact with the crane.

After a few agonizing minutes, the only sound Flaky could hear was a constant dripping.

Upon crawling out from under the table and standing up, Flaky warily opened her eyes to gaze around her.

Immediately Flaky felt bile rise out her mouth and quickly ducked her head to the side and vomited on the floor. Tears spilt out her eyes as she sniffled.

"Why does this keep happening?" she choked out, wiping her mouth.

The scene that met her was gory. The customers that had been near the window had been in front of the crane and had been thrown from their feet and smashed into the wall, their heads and upper bodies were crushed into pulps and blended together so it formed a wall of blood and organs. The only reason Flaky knew there had been more than one person crushed was because their lower bodies were sprawled underneath, with only the bones sticking out the top.

The other customers who had managed to avoid getting impacted by the crane had glass sticking out of them; their eyes had been pierced and had holes of goo with their throats punctured.

The poor cashier had crashed into the coffee machine and were now covered in hot boiling water, dead from practically being boiled.

Gazing over to the construction site to see if she could figure out why the crane had swung into the cafe, Flaky watched in mute horror as the handless man she saw before crawl out of the crane cart only for it to tip over and crush him to a pulp-his blood splattering out everywhere.

Flaky fell to the floor, finally succumbing to crying, pulling her knees closer and rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself. She was glad she was alive but this was the second time she had witnessed death around her. She should have done something like call out to the others in the cafe, maybe they could have hidden underneath the tables too.

She could have done something yet she chose to save herself, in the end she was alive for being a coward.

"Well this is a surprise, guess fate has other plans for me," a male voice spoke up near her causing Flaky to snap her head up in shock.

Surprisingly she wasn't the only survivor as the blue haired guy had seemed to survive too, though his left arm seemed to be dangling at an odd angle.

He must have felt her gaze on him because he turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"What's with the tears? One of the victims your friend?" He asked calmly, getting an incredulous look from Flaky.

"H-how...H-how can y-you b-be s-so c-calm?! P-people j-just d-died!" She stuttered out.

He gazed at her a little longer before sighing, "at this point it's nothing new, people die every day. You new or something? I'm guessing you are, after all everyone knows everyone here. Listen, a word of advice, try not to cry over every death, seriously it's just a waste."

With that said, the blue haired man calmly walked out the destroyed cafe, leaving Flaky flabbergasted.

"He didn't care at all," she whispered to herself, shaking heavily.

Taking a few more minutes to calm down, Flaky stood to her legs, wobbling a little while trying to regain her balance, before she too stepped out of the cafe.

To her shock she saw plenty of pedestrians just walking past the cafe and construction site without sparing a single glance to the damages, they just simply went on with their day.

Gaining her courage, she reached out to one of the pedestrians who glanced at her impassively. "T-there's b-been a-an accident..." she weakly said, pointing at the cafe.

"Oh I can see that, give it a day and you'll be able to visit the cafe again," the pedestrian said idly before walking off.

Upon trying to reach out to different people Flaky got the same dismissive response. Nobody cared that there had been an accident. Nobody cared that people died.

It was too much on poor Flaky who gave up and walked back to her uncle's, glad that she could remember the route back.

Surly her uncle would understand.

* * *

"Hmm, back so soon Flaky? I'd imagined that Giggles would have kept you busy for most of the day," Her uncle questioned as soon as she entered the house. He was sitting on his armchair, reading a newspaper.

Flaky sniffled before darting over to him, surprising him when she threw her arms around him.

"It was awful! T-they died, all of them! Nobody cared though!" She cried into his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arm around her in response.

"Shh, it's okay Dandruff, its okay. Sweetie please don't cry." He softly said, patting her head.

"W-we have to do something! Maybe call the hospital," Flaky begged, already looking for a nearby phone.

Porky gently cupped her face to grab her attention before using his thumb to wipe her tears. "No need, it'll sort itself out."

"But-"

"Enough Flaky," he sternly said as her eyes widened, "I think you're a little stressed out right now, go upstairs and take a rest."

She stared in disbelief as he then got up and walked to the kitchen without sparing her a glance. She bit her lip before rushing upstairs, idly noticing some new antiques leaning against the hallway wall, before entering her room and slamming the door, flinching at the noise.

"Not even uncle Porky cares," she sniffed before heading over to the laptop she had unpacked the night before. Switching it on, she noticed her Skype said her parents were online.

Immediately she got the message up asking if she would accept a call from them and wanting familiar comfort she accepted.

The screen showed her mother, dressed in warm clothing, and her father, dressed in his work clothes-he must have just come back from work.

"Hey sweetie," her mother greeted, smiling warmly at her, "how are you settling in?"

"You being good for your uncle?" her father questioned afterwards.

Flaky smiled shakily at her parents who shot her concerned looks.

"I-I guess it's alright and I have been polite for uncle Porky but everything is going wrong!"

"What's wrong Flaky?"

"Since I've come here I've seen people die!"

Her mother and father gasped at that, her mother stepping back in shock while her father looked ready to jump through the screen.

"Are you hurt?" Flaky's father demanded and was relieved when Flaky shook her head. She went on to explain what happened with the Mole and the cafe incident, her parents getting more worried as she went on until she finished.

"I tried asking people for help but nobody cared and uncle said not be concerned about it, I just don't know what to do."

Her parents didn't respond for a while, seemingly having a silent conversation between themselves before her mother sighed.

"Well Flaky, if you're uncle says not to be worried then I guess you shouldn't. Obviously the police will have to deal with the incidents and none of them were your fault, you were just there at the wrong time. Try to get some rest okay?"

"Okay." Maybe it was just Flaky who was over exaggerating about it, surely the police would take care of it, and maybe her uncle knew that too.

"You've had a busy day Flaky so we'll chat to you again soon, try not to cause any trouble for your uncle even though I doubt you will," her father cheerfully said before his wife and he bid her goodnight.

Wanting to put the events behind her she crawled into bed, idly wondering if she would keep doing this every time she saw people die. She hoped it wouldn't become a routine because at this point she felt safer hiding under the covers then treading around outside.

She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The following morning Flaky noticed her uncle was gone again when she came downstairs. Checking her phone she noticed multiple missed calls and texts from Giggles but didn't feel like responding and turned her phone off while having a simple bowl of cereals.

Still yesterdays horrific events played in her head. She wanted to go back upstairs and crawl under the bed for the rest of her stay but another part of her wanted to know if the incident had been taken care off.

Curiosity winning her over, Flaky left the house and went down the familiar route, practically rushing to get to the cafe.

After a few minutes of walking, Flaky passed the crossing section and finally arrived at her destination only to freeze.

The cafe and construction site were repaired as if nothing happened. There was no blood traces, no signs of broken walls or anything. It looked just the same as it had yesterday when she first came upon it.

If that wasn't shocking enough, horror filled Flaky when she saw the same customers from yesterday sitting in the cafe as if they hadn't been flattened to a pulp.

A glance at the construction site showed the handless man whistling to his own tune as he worked.

"T-this...can't...be happening," she whispered, taking a step back only to bump into something behind her. Gasping, she whirled around to apologize.

In front of her was a young woman with long light blue hair, tied in a side ponytail with a pink flower nestled on the right side of her head. She was dressed in a long sleeved blue turtle neck with a dark blue sleeveless v-neck shirt over it, around her neck was a necklace with what appeared to be one of those car fresheners shaped like a tree on it. She wore simple black jeans with blue fuzzy boots.

The woman was very pretty and was also staring intensely at Flaky with her blue eyes. Before Flaky could react, the woman reached out and gripped one of Flaky's strands of hair harshly.

Flaky flinched as the woman seemed to vibrate, her right eye twitching.

"So. Much. Dandruff! It's awful!" She scowled, trying in vain to pinch some of the dandruff out but getting more frustrated when more seemed to show up.

"Ow! P-please l-let m-me g-go!" Flaky cried, trying to swat the woman's arm away.

Sighing in frustration the woman finally stopped before taking a few deep breaths. "It's going to be hard looking at you for a while, got to find a solution for the dandruff," the woman muttered while Flaky rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that," she continued, "I'm Petunia; I run the lighting store. I just really hate things that are dirty so when I see something wrong I just have to clear it up."

_'__She almost ripped my hair out, any longer and she might have ripped my head off,'_ she thought fearfully.

Smiling a little, she nodded towards the store just a little further ahead from the cafe. "Come with me, you looked a little freaked out when I first saw you and I do owe you for practically attacking you."

Although Flaky wanted to decline she was still shocked to see people she saw die alive. She followed after Petunia as the blue haired woman led her inside the store.

Flaky gazed in wonder at the different lights ranging from lamps to chandeliers. They sparkled and glimmered with the lava lamps brightening the room in a colourful array. Petunia walked over to one of the walls in the building where a panel of switches were and flicked them all up, lightening the room up further.

"Hang on, I'll just get us some tea," she told Flaky, "feel free to look around."

With that, Petunia went through a side door leaving Flaky alone to explore the room. Some of the lights looked cute with ribbon accessories while some looked cool with unique shapes.

Perhaps Flaky would buy one; she hated the dark more than anything so it wouldn't hurt to buy some more lights for her room.

It was while she was looking around that she heard the sound of the front entrance open and gazed curiously at the newcomers before looking away shyly.

It was two men who entered or to be more specific, it was a pair of twins. Both had dark messy green hair and dark green eyes with black eye masks. Both had long white sleeved buttoned shirts and dark trousers with boots. One of the twins had a dark fedora with a light green ribbon wrapped around it, a black jacket and a dark green stripped tie. The other twin on the other hand wore black waistcoat and had a long stripped dark green scarf wrapped around his neck.

The scarf twin was drinking from a can while the other twin was holding a simple sack. Both were very attractive but something was off about them so Flaky tried not to grab their attention.

Petunia eventually came back out the backroom with a tray full of cups, a tea pot and a plate of biscuits. The biscuits were organized in a neat pile while the cups and tea pot seemed to have been scrubbed so much that they practically looked like mirrors.

Petunia placed the tray on the counter and beckoned Flaky over who eyed the biscuits hungrily causing Petunia to giggle and Flaky to blush at being caught.

"Go ahead, take as much as you want," Petunia encouraged to which Flaky immediately dug in, making sure not to disrupt the organization too much and trying to eat as cleanly as possible-she didn't want to trigger Petunia again.

"So I can tell you are new here, what's your name?" Petunia asked after pouring the tea into the cups and taking a sip.

"F-Flaky."

"Well Flaky it's a pleasure and sorry again though I can't promise I won't do it again, sometimes I just do it unconsciously," Petunia chuckled while Flaky flinched, "so what had you so freaked out?"

Thinking maybe Petunia would know what was going on after all her store was not far from the incident, Flaky told her about the cafe incident, going on to describe how nobody seemed bothered.

"T-the s-strange thing is...I-is that e-everyone I-I s-saw die...a-are a-alive! A-am I-I going c-crazy?" Flaky whimpered, clutching her hands closer to her.

Petunia stared at Flaky flabbergasted before speaking. "You mean nobody told you?"

"T-told m-me w-what?"

"About the town cur-"

The conversation was ruined at the sound of one of the lamps crashing to the ground, Flaky and Petunia whipped around only to see the twins holding a bunch of lamps, the fedora twin in the process of putting some of the lamps in the sack.

"You two!" Petunia screeched, scowling at the twins who jumped in surprise and scowled at the blue haired girl.

Petunia made a dash for them but the scarf twin ended up dropping his drink onto one of the lamps, with some of the liquid falling on the floor. They dashed towards the exit as Petunia reached for them.

However Petunia ended up slipping on the liquid and falling onto the wet lamp. Flaky screamed in horror as Petunia's hand met the lamp where she was immediately electrocuted. Petunia screamed as pain wracked through her before her brain exploded, brain mush dribbling out her ears and eyes where her eyes seemed to melt in the processes too before she collapsed in a heap, dead.

The twins had paused mid escape, with the fedora twin slapping the scarf twin on the head.

"Idiot, are you trying to give the police a trail?"

"It's not my fault it happened, it happens all the time Shifty!"

"It doesn't even matter anyway, there's a freakin witness," the fedora twin, Shifty, hissed before turning his gaze to Flaky only to balk.

"Shifty?" the other twin questioned before following his gaze and also freezing.

The trio stared at each other in mute horror before Shifty shook his head and nudged his brother.

"Lifty, we're leaving."

"But Shifty!"

"Now! I'm not losing potential sales!"

With that said the twins left, leaving Flaky confused and scared. Flaky whimpered when her gaze fell on Petunia's fried corpse before Flaky succumbed to the darkness and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

Flaky's eyes fluttered before she slowly opened her eyes, waking to the sight of a pure white ceiling. Furring her eyebrows, Flaky turned her gaze to the front of her, trying to sit up, only to notice she wasn't alone.

Standing in front of her was a very tall man with short blue hair, the tips a light yellow colour. He had two earrings in his ears, shaped like moose antlers, and was wearing a doctor's white coat over a dark blue turtle neck shirt. The man was staring intently at Flaky with his dark eyes as he held an item up closer to Flaky's face.

It was then she took note of said item, which was a scalpel, heading towards her face.

"Hold still," the man said as Flaky screamed in horror.

* * *

**A/N: ** So my headcanon is that Cuddles looks younger than he is lol He's so cute though 3

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**laurenfell**

**God of Chaos Dragons**

**Mozu The Mochi**

**BlackTails25**

**Guest**

For the reviews :3

**-Tailsdoll123**


End file.
